I'AM SORRY, JIMIN
by Jimiestry
Summary: [Oneshot] "Jangan sia-siakan orang yang saat ini sayang padamu, sebelum penyesalan datang saat ia telah jauh pergi meninggalkanmu" mungkin kata-kata itu yang bisa mewakili perasaan seorang Min Yoongi. BL . BTS cast . MinYoon/YoonMin . JiminxYoongi . RnR juseyo !


**I'M SORRY, JIMIN**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and other BTS member**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : angst, romance (entahlah)**

 **Warning : boyxboy, BL, typo everywhere, siapkan kresek buat muntah hahaha**

 **Ide berasal dari pikiran absurdku sendiri, cast dan karakter asli hanya milik Tuhan, keluarga, Big Hit, dan ARMY, saya hanya meminjam nama :D**

Happy reading !

Yoongi sudah tak tahan lagi, hatinya memanas saat ia mendapati Jimin, kekasih tercintanya sedang bersenda gurau dengan Jungkook. Sebenarnya itu adalah biasa saja akan tetapi yang membuat Yoongi merasa kesal adalah saat tangan Jimin mengusap gemas rambut Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar. Entah sadar atau tidak itu membuat yoongi terbakar rasa cemburu.

"Jimin!" Yoongi menarik bahu Jimin agar mereka bisa saling bertatap muka karena posisi Jimin yang membelakangi Yoongi.

"Ahh Yoongi _hyung…_ " sapa Jungkook sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya, sumpah demi apapun itu membuat Jungkook semakin terlihat imut, tapi tidak dimata Yoongi saat ini.

"Oh kau sudah datang rupanya _hyung?_ Aku benar-benar merindukanmu!" Jimin siap memeluk tubuh Yoongi namun sayang Yoongi lebih dulu menghindar.

"Jungkook! Bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Ada suatu hal yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Jimin, PENTING!" Yoongi sengaja menekankan kata-kata "penting" agar Jungkook segera pergi dari hadapannya, ia tahu kalau mengusir Jungkook adalah hal yang sangat sulit, apalagi saat dirinya sedang bersama Jimin karena Jungkook pasti akan terus mendekati Jimin.

Jungkook adalah tetangga sebelah apartemen Yoongi yang entah mengapa kini telah menjadi dekat dengan Jimin. Setiap kali Jimin berkunjung ke apartemen Yoongi, Jungkook selalu tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka tanpa diundang, yang semakin lama membuat Yoongi semakin muak.

"Tap.. Tapi _hyung_?"

"Apa kau tuli? Tak bisa mendengar? _Tuna rungu_?" Yoongi semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Aish kenapa kasar sekali _eoh_! Baiklah aku akan pergi. Jimin _hyung_ ~ jangan lupa hubungi aku ya!" Jimin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi Jungkook sedangkan Yoongi, wajahnya kini sudah memerah seperti tomat busuk karena menahan emosi yang tak kunjung terlampiaskan.

"Sekarang Jungkook sudah pergi _hyung._ Ayo kita jalan-jalan sekarang!" Jimin mengenggam erat tangan Yoongi dan menggandengnya menuju tempat mobilnya terparkir, namun Yoongi sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jimin! Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat dengan Jungkook." Yoongi berbicara dengan nada dingin, Jimin mengeryitkan dahinya, tak biasanya kekasih gulanya _sensitive_ seperti ini dengan Jungkook.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Apa kau cemburu hmm?" Yoongi terdiam.

" _Hyung_ sedang bulanan ya? Galak sekali~ "

"Bodoh! Apa kau buta kalau aku seorang _namja_ _eoh_? Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda Park!"

"Iya iya maaf _hyung._ Jadi apa alasan _hyung_ tak suka kalau Jungkook dekat denganku?" kini Jimin mulai serius menanggapi Yoongi yang tengah dilanda emosi.

"Kau ini memang benar bodoh atau kurang peka sih! Mana ada orang yang tak cemburu kekasihnya terlalu dekat dengan orang lain? Apa kau tak menghargai perasaanku _eoh_?"

"Ya ampun _hyung,_ jadi itu alasannya? Aku dan Jungkook hanya sekedar teman".

"Kau pikir dulu kita apa sebelum menjadi sepasang kekasih _eoh_? Saudaraan? Kakak adik?"

" _Hyung_ dengarkan aku! Aku dekat Jungkook hanya sebatas hobi, _hyung_ tahu sendiri kan kalau aku dan Jungkook memiliki hobi yang sama? Pecinta _dance_ dan bernyanyi, lagi pula Jungkook anak yang menyenangkan, apa salahnya kalau kita berteman?" Jimin mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Yoongi, namun sialnya hal itu malah membuat emosi Yoongi semakin memuncak.

"Oh jadi begitu, kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan, kau juga nyaman dengan Jungkook. Kenapa tak sekalian berpacaran dengannya?" Yoongi berbicara sambil berteriak, menumpahkan segala kekesalan didalam hatinya.

" _Hyung.._ bicaramu semakin sembarangan. _"_

"Aku ingin kita putus!"

Deg .

Bagai disambar petir Jimin mendengar kata-kata Yoongi. Putus? Jalinan asmara yang telah terjalin selama hampir 2 tahun harus putus begitu saja? Tidak… ini tidak boleh terjadi. Jimin yakin Yoongi tak serius meminta putus darinya, Jimin yakin itu hanya emosi sesaat karena Yoongi sedang cemburu berat.

" _Hyung!_ Jaga ucapanmu! Kau ingin hal itu serius terjadi dihubungan kita?"

"Aku serius!"

" _Hyung~_ " Jimin mengenggam erat tangan Yoongi, mata tajamnya beradu pandang dengan mata sipit Yoongi, sialnya mata itu selalu berhasil membuat darah Yoongi berdesir.

"Jim- Jimin aku..." Yoongi segera memutus kontak matanya dengan Jimin, dia tak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini, terperangkap dalam mata Jimin.

"Tolong pertimbangkan lagi, _Jebal_!" ucap Jimin lirih, nyaris berbisik.

"Tidak Jimin, aku sudah siap untuk berpisah denganmu sekarang."

" _Hyung…_ apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Lihatlah aku _hyung_ , aku ingin kau mengatakannya sekali lagi." Jimin menarik dagu Yoongi agar mereka bisa bersitatap, namun lagi-lagi Yoongi membuang pandangannya dari mata Jimin.

"Aku pergi." Yoongi berlari menjauhi Jimin yang masih diam terpaku.

Sesampainya di apartemennya, Yoongi segera menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur kesayangannya. Matanya tak berhenti meneteskan airmata, benar Yoongi menangis. Ia menangisi kebodohannya sendiri.

Apa boleh hal itu terjadi begitu saja setelah hampir 2 tahun hubungan antara Seoul-Busan yang selama ini dijaga harus kandas ditengah jalan?. Selama ini Yoongi merantau ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya disalah satu universitas, sedangkan Jimin tetap tinggal di Busan atas permintaan orang tuanya. Namun 2 minggu sekali Jimin akan selalu mengunjungi apartemen Yoongi untuk menumpahkan rasa rindu mereka. Seperti halnya hari itu, hari dimana seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang dan melepas rindu karena 2 minggu tidak bertemu, namun harus terganti dengan kejadian yang sangat tak terduga.

Yoongi mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya, ia menatap nanar benda persegi panjang itu karena ternyata tak ada satupun sms atau panggilan dari Jimin, rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Setelah puas menangis akhirnya ia mengalah kepada egonya, ia kembali meraih ponselnya dan segera men _dial_ nomor Jimin, tak diangkat.

Yoongi mencoba lagi, tak diangkat lagi. Sekali lagi, dua kali, tiga kali, dan keempat kalinya ponsel Jimin sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi. Kenyataan nomor Jimin tak aktif membuat yoongi sadar, ini akibat yang harus ia terima. Ia mencoba mengirim pesan, barangkali nanti Jimin membacanya dan mau memaafkannya.

 _To : Jimin  
Jimin.. apa kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf Jim :'(  
Hubungi aku setelah kau membaca pesan ini.. saranghae!_

Terkirim.

©I'm sorry, Jimin

Keesokan harinya Yoongi terbangun dengan keadaan kacau, bagaimana tidak karena semalaman ia menangis membuat matanya membengkak sempurna. Untung ini adalah hari minggu, jadi ia terbebas dari kegiatan belajar di universitasnya dan tak mengharuskannya untuk keluar dari apartemennya dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Yoongi adalah mengecek ponselnya, apakah ada balasan dari Jimin atau tidak. Saat terlihat 1 pesan masuk dilayar ponselnya membuat Yoongi tersenyum bahagia, ia membuka pesan tersebut dengan senyuman yang tak terputus.

 _From : Seok Jin  
Min Yoongi cepatlah ke restoran favorit kita! Ajak Jimin sekalian, sudah lama kita tidak melakukan double date. Aku dan Namjoon menunggu kedatangan kalian, see ya!_

Yoongi menghela nafas kecewa, ternyata itu bukan pesan dari Jimin melainkan dari Seok Jin, teman universitasnya yang sangat gemar memasak. Yoongi mencoba menghubungu nomor Jimin lagi dan hasilnya tetap _nihil_ , nomor Jimin tidak aktif. Yoongi sangat merindukannya, mengingat ia dan Jimin jarang bertemu karena hubungan jarak jauh yang mereka jalani.

Ia meraih kembali ponselnya untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada Jimin, berharap Jimin akan membalasnya walau hanya sekali.

 _To: Jimin  
Apa kau masih marah padaku? Maafkan aku Jimin, aku benar-benar menyesal. Saat itu aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih sehingga kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa aku memikirkan akibatnya.  
Aku sangat merindukanmu, tolong balas sekali saja, aku menunggu Jim. Saranghae :*_

Terkirim.

Beberapa saat setelah itu ponsel Yoongi berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Yoongi menatap layar ponselnya, nomor baru, ia ragu untuk menjawab panggilan itu ataukah tidak. Setelah ketiga kalinya barulah Yoongi berjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halloo…"

"….." taka da yang menjawab.

"Hallo, siapa ini?"

"…." Tetap tak ada yang menjawab.

"Hei! Sebenarnya kamu siapa? Jangan main-main denganku. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Yoongi mulai kehilangan kesabarannya, _mood_ nya semakin bertambah buruk, siapa juga orang yang kurang pekerjaan menjahilinya seperti ini.

Saat ia akan menutup telpon tersebut, Yoongi sempat mendengar suara seperti sebuah isakan. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya dan langsung menutup panggilan tak dikenal itu. Pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang tentang Jimin yang belum juga memberinya kabar.

©I'm sorry, Jimin

Tepat seminggu sudah Yoongi menjalani hari-harinya tanpa ada kabar dari Jimin, selama itu pula Yoongi tidak bisa hidup tenang, rasa bersalah dan rindu selalu membayanginya. Mau makan tak enak, tidur pun tak nyenyak, hanya ada Jimin, Jimin, dan Jimin didalam pikiranya. Setiap menit Yoongi selalu menyempatkan untuk mengecek ponselnya, berharap ia mendapat satu balasan dari kekasihnya, ehem entahlah.

"Hfftt.. tak ada balasan sama sekali. Apa Jimin benar-benar membenciku? Oh apakah ia juga melupakan hari ini?", desah Yoongi. Demi Tuhan ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan semua ini, tolong biarkan ia untuk menangis menyesali tindakan bodohnya.

Yoongi mencoba mengirim pesan (lagi) yang entah sudah yang keberapa kali, masa bodoh Jimin mau membalasnya atau tidak, ia hanya ingin menumpahkan semua yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, menumpahkan segala isi hatinya. Tangannya bergetar saat mengetik satu persatu kata-kata untuk Jimin, airmata pun tak luput jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang seputih kapas.

 _To : Jimin  
Jimin.. Happy Birthday sayang  
Aku harap kamu selalu sehat dan bahagia dimanapun kamu berada, semoga kamu menjadi yang lebih baik lagi,  
Jimin.. Happy 2_ _nd_ _Anniversary  
2 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar Jim, selama itu kita melalui suka dan duka bersama meskipun jarak memisahkan kita, asal kamu tahu aku selalu memikirkanmu dan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu disetiap langkahku.  
Apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Saat itu aku sedang bermain basket dan tak sengaja bola basketku terlempar ke arahmu, ah maafkan aku sudah membuat hidungmu mimisan hahaha.. semenjak itu kita menjadi semakin dekat, terimakasih kau selalu ada untuk mendukungku saat aku sedang bertanding, selalu memberiku semangat.  
Jimin.. Tolong jangan seperti ini! Tolong jangan menyiksaku, mendiamiku tanpa kabar darimu, aku sungguh menderita asal kau tau. Kita bisa menyelesaikan secara baik-baik kan, aku sungguh sangat merindukkanmu Jimin. Aku mencintaimu :(_

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya setelah meletakkan ponsel kesayangannya meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa badannya begitu letih padahal tak ada kegiatan berat yang ia lakukan, ditambah pikirannya yang sekarang sangat kacau gara-gara Jimin. Mata Yoongi menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bernuansa putih, sekelebat bayangan tentang kenangannya bersama Jimin mulai lalu lalang didalam pikirannya, mengoyak perih hatinya yang tengah terluka. Tawa miris mengembang dibibirnya, menyadari bahwa Jimin akan benar-benar meninggalkannya.

Belum sempat ia memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk. Segera saja Yoongi meraih ponsel tersebut dan membuka siapakah yang mengiriminya pesan, mungkinkah Jimin? . Betapa senang hati Yoongi saat mendapati nama Jimin yang telah membalas pesannya yang entah sudah berapa kali, namun ternyata kebahagiaan itu langsung sirna begitu saja setelah ia membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 _From : Jimin  
Min Yoongi, jangan hubungi aku lagi! Ku mohon lupaka aku :)  
Terimaksih untuk ucapannya, dan maaf aku juga merindukanmu.  
ku harap kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Love_

Heooll ! apa-apaan ini? Jimin bilang merindukanku tapi ia meminta Yoongi untuk segera mendial nomor Jimin untuk meminta penjelasan, namun sial! Nomornya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Ia mengerang frustasi, dan untuk kesekian kali airmata Yoongi harus menetes untuk seorang Park Jimin.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin berakhir denganku? Kau menganggap serius ucapanku waktu itu? Arrgghh dasar Park Jimin bodoh, aku membencimu brengsek".

Ting tong.  
Yoongi mendesah kasar, siapakah orang yang kurang ajar bertamu disaat kondisinya sedang remuk seperti ni, menganggu acara bersedihnya. Ia segera beranjak membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Brengsek! Kenapa kamu kesini hah?" gertaknya saat mengetahui siapa tamu yang membuatnya semakin emosi.

"Yoongi _hyung_ kenapa? Apa Jimin _hyung_ ada disini?"

"Ada urusan apa?" tanya Yoongi ketus, ia belum juga menampilkan aura yang bersahabat.

"Hmm sebenarnya…"

"Aku tutup pintunya!"

"Eh tunggu! Sebenarnya minggu lalu kami sudah janjian akan bertemu tapi sampai sekarang ia tak ada kabar sama sekali". Pria imut bergigi kelinci itu ragu-ragu untuk bertanya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si Jungkook, tetangga sialan samping apartemen Yoongi

"Bukan urusanku."

"Eh _hyung_ sebena -"

Braakk  
belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba Yoongi membanting pintu, membuat Jungkoo kaget setengah mati. Ia hanya mendesah pelan, kemudian menggedor pintu apartemen Yoongi tanpa ampun.

"Dasar brengsek, mau apa lagi?" Jungkook bisa merasakan aura dingin dan tatapan Yoongi terhadapnya, yang sedikit banyak membuat Jungkook merinding, pasalnya ia tak pernah melihat Yoongi bertingkah seperti ini, ralat, tepatnya sebelum kejadian minggu lalu.

"Min Yoongi, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?"

"Cih! Tak usah sok peduli dasar penjilat." Yoongi berdecih, masih dengan aura mematikannya.

"Jelaskan padaku, brengsek!" , kesabaran Jungkook telah hilang, kini ia tengah menarik kerah kemeja Yoongi.

"Hah puas kau Jeon, sudah berhasil merusak hubunganku dengan Jimin. Selamat." Yoongi tertenyum miris, namun tetap tak bisa menutupi wajah kecewanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu _hyung_!"

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Jeon! Pergi kau dari sini brengsek", Yoongi mambanting keras pintu apartemennya untuk yang kedua kali, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi, bingung kenapa tetangganya begitu emosional.

Saat ini yang Yoongi lakukan hanya terdiam didalam kamarnya, merajut kepingan-kepingan memory dirinya dengan Jimin saat dulu masih berpacaran. Beberapa saat kemudia ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada panggilan masuk, Yoongi meraih ponselnya dengan malas.

"Halloo.."

"Aku sedang diapartemen sekarang."

"Tidak, aku sedang malas."

"Haish! Oke tunggu 10 menit lagi aku akan sampai."

Setelah menutup panggilannya, Yoongi segera berganti pakaian dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kemudian melesat membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai menuju suatu tempat yang telah dijanjikan bersama sang penelepon.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai coklat menyambut kedatangan Yoongi, namanya Kim Taehyung tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil V, biar keren katanya. Ia merupkan salah satu teman kuliah Yoongi, penampilannya yang sedikit urakan dan terkesan seorang _bad boy_ tapi jangan salah, pesona seorang V alias Kim Taehyung tak bisa terbantahkan, _fyi_ sebenarnya V itu mantan kekasih Yoongi sebelum berpacaran dengan Jimin. Meskipun sudah putus tapi mereka tetap menjaga hubungan sebagai teman yang baik.

"Min Yoongi, akhirnya kau datang." Seru V sambil berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang sebenarnya _ogah-ogahan_ datang memenuhi undangan V.

" _Well_ ada peringatan apa kau mengadakan pesta di _Bar_ seperti ini?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa, aku hanya bosan jadi ya beginilah, hahaha." Suara tawa V sedikit membuat hati Yoongi menghangat, pasalnya selama ini V orang yang selalu ada buat Yoongi yah meskipun dulu Yoongilah yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak, dan V hanya bisa menerima.

"Mau segelas minuman?" tawar V setelah ia mendudukkan diri di sofa panjang bersebelahan dengan Yoongi.

"Berikan yang berkadar alkohol tinggi."

"Wow wow wow.. Sejak kapan seorang Min Yoongi jadi pemabuk seperti ini, ada masalah apa _Boy_?"

"Berisik! Cepat ambilkan atau aku pulang sekarang!", ia sangat malas untuk berdebat dengan V yang notabene orang cerewet, heol bisa panas telinganya nanti.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar!"

Tak berapa lama V datang dengan membawa segelas minuman buat Yoongi, tapi yang tak terduga Yoongi malah meminta 1 botol khusus untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya V kawatir dengan Yoongi yang sudah terlihat sangat mabuk, bicaranya meracau tak jelas, kadang menangis kadang tertawa. Benar-benar terlihat seperti bukan seorang Min Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ kau mabuk berat, mau ku antar pulang?" tawar V setelah melihat keadaan Yoongi yang semakin kacau.

"Hhhh brengsek. Park Jimin brengsek" racau Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung,_ apa kau ba - " belum sempat V melanjutkan ucapanya, ia dikagetkan dengan tubuh Yoongi yang tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri disampingnya, mungkin karena efek mabuk. Dengan sabar V memapah tubuh Yoongi menuju mobil milik Yoongi, dan berniat untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yoongi dan membuka kode pintunya, V segera merebahkan tubuh Yoongi disofa ruang tamu, dengan sigap ia mengambil selimut dari kamar Yoongi dan menyelimutkannya. Lama V memandang wajah Yoongi yang terlihat memerah, mengelus pelan pipinya, dan entah dorongan dari mana V mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi yang tengah tertidur, jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih mencintai Yoongi.

"Apa dia menyakitimu lagi? Hah.. andai kita masih bisa seperti dulu, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu lebih dari dia." Sekali lagi, V mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi sebelum ia pergi dari apartemen tersebut.

©I'm sorry, Jimin

Saat tengah tertidur, Yoongi bermimpi bertemu dengan Jimin . Didalam mimpinya, Jimin mengajak Yoongi ke taman favorit mereka dulu. Ditangannya ia tengah membawa sebuah kue tart dengan banyak lilin yang menyala terang. Sementara Yoongi hanya diam menatap Jimin yang tersenyum manis, dan menampilkan matanya yang hanya terlihat segaris yang sialnya selalu membuat Yoongi terpana.

" _Happy 2_ _nd_ _Anniversary Min Yoongi and Happy Birthday Park Jimin_." Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya, sebelum ia mengajak Yoongi untuk meniup lilin bersama.

Setelah itu Jimin mengusap surai rambut Yoongi, kemudiam mengecup kening, hidung, dan bibirnya lama sekali, entah kenapa saat itu perasaan Yoongi mendadak berubah sedih.

Yoongi menatap mata Jimin setelah kontak bibir mereka terlepas, bisa ia lihat wajah muram Jimin yang begitu kentara. Jimin tersenyum saat menatap lembut wajah Yoongi sebelum akhirnya Jimin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh. Yoongi terdia, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa dan bibirnya serasa terkunci, setelah Jimin menghilang dari pandangannya barulah Yoongi tersadar dan meneriaki kepergian Jimin.

"Jimin _andwae!_ Ku mohon jangan pergi Jimin…! Park Jimin….!" Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya, tak sadar sebulir airmata jatuh mengalir dipipinya. Ya mimpi, Jimin meninggalkannya hanya sebuah mimpi, semoga saja hanya mimpi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan, mendadak pintu apartemennya diketuk seseorang. Yoongi berjalan gontai menuju pintu, melihat siapa kiranya orang gila yang bertamu sepagi ini, menurutnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat Jungkook tengah berdiri membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang ditangannya.

"Yoongi _hyung_ ada yang ingin aku sampaikan, ini penting."

"Maaf aku sibuk, lain kali saja," Yoongi berniat menutup pintunya kembali, namun pergerakkan terhenti saat menyadari kaki Jungkook menghalang sela-sela pintu.

" _Hyung_ ku mohon!"

"Haish, baik masuklah!" Jungkook tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi kelincinya saat akhirnya Yoongi memperbolehkan dirinya masuk.

"Sebenarnya ini masalah Jimin _hyung._ "

Sebelum mendapat penjelasan dari Jungkook, tiba-tiba ponsel Yoongi berdering menampilkan sebuah nomor baru yang tentu saja ia tak tahu milik siapa. Sesaat tak terdengar suara apapun, namun kemudian terdengar suara sendu seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal tengah terisak, jantungnya pun berdetak hebat, seketika Yoongi terdiam, ponselnya meluncur bebas dari tangannya, mata sipitnya memanas membendung aliran air yang siap membludak. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terdiam, seolah tau apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Braakk!

Yoongi terkaget dan berlari menuju kamarnya diikuti Jungkook saat terdengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras. Sesampainya dikamar ia dikejutkan oleh pigura fotonya bersama Jimin yang telah hancur berantakkan diatas lantai, ia genggam foto tersebut dengan perasaan yang sama hancurnya seperti pecahan kaca pigura.

" _Hyung_ aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu, titipan dari Jimin _hyung._ " Jungkook menyerah kotak yang dibawanya kepada Yoongi. Setelah itu Yoongi membukanya yang ternyata isinya sepasang sweater yang terlihat sangat manis, selain itu terselip surat dibawahnya, segera Yoongi membacanya.

 _" Happy 2_ _nd_ _Anniversary Min Yoongi kesayangan Park Jimin, tak terasa kita sudah 2 tahun bersama ya walaupun jarak jauh hehe.. Masih inget sweater ini? Sweater yang begitu ingin hyung miliki beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku sudah membelinya lama setelah pertemuan kita waktu itu, tapi baru sekarang aku bisa berikan padamu, semoga hyung menyukainya. Love You_ "

Yoongi hanya terdiam setelah selesai membaca isi surat tersebut, matanya terlalu lelah untuk mengeluarkan airmata, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk sekedar berucap meminta kejelasan. Menyadari hal itu, Jungkook langsung bercerita bagaimana bisa hadiah tersebut berada pada dirinya.

"Saat pertemuan terakhir kita kemarin, Jimin _hyung_ memintaku memberikan hadiah tersebut padamu."

"Kenapa tidak ia sendirinya yang memberikan padaku saat itu?" suara Yoongi bergetar menahan tangis, ia tetap mencoba terlihat tegar walaupun nyatanya ia hancur atas semua kenyataan yang baru ia terima.

"Ia ingin memberi kejutan saat _anniversary_ hubungan kalian. Seharusnya aku memberikannya tadi malam, tapi saat aku kesini ternyata _hyung_ sedang keluar. Dan soal Jimin _hyung.._ aku turut berduka, aku berharap _hyung_ bisa tegar menghadapi ini." Akhirnya Jungkook tidak bisa menahan airmatanya yang sedari tadi menggenang.

"Jadi.. semua itu benar? Kalau Jimin?.." musnah sudah harapan Yoongi yang susah payah ia bangun, harapan agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

" _Hiks.. Hyung.. ikhlaskan dia_ " Jungkook segera berhambur memeluk Yoongi erat, mencoba membagi kekuatan, sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa diam, matanya terlihat kosong tanpa ada sinar kehidupan lagi.

Ya.. telepon tadi membawa kabar tentang Jimin, kekasih Yoongi yang seminggu lebih tak ada kabar sama sekali. Bukan kabar baik, melainkan kabar petaka yang membuat hidup Yoongi musnah bagai ditelan bumi, kabar kematian Park Jimin.

Tepatnya seminggu lalu setelah pertengkarannya dengan Yoongi, Jimin yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Busan mengalami kecelakaan parah, mobil yang ia kendarai menghantam pembatas jalan hingga bagian depannya hancur.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang memberinya kabar mengenai keadaan Jimin, karena itu adalah permintaannya sendiri. Alasannya apa lagi kalau ia tidak ingin Yoongi merasa sedih, ia hanya ingin Yoongi bahagia sehingga ia harus merahasiakan semua ini. Bodoh memang.

Namun apa kenyataannya sekarang? Jimin tidak hanya membuat Yoongi sedih, bahkan sampai frustasi dan depresi yang saat ini tengah Yoongi rasakan. Bagaimana tidak? Selama seminggu ini ia tidak mengetahui kondisi Jimin sama sekali yang ternyata tengah merasakan sakit sendirian, selama seminggu Jimin berjuang untuk tetap bertahan hidup, selama seminggu pula Yoongi tidak bisa berada disamping Jimin hanya untuk sekedar membisikkan kata penyemangat bahkan didetik-detik terakhir Jimin hingga ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir karena keadaannya pasca kecelakaan yang terbilang cukup parah tak bisa terselamatkan.

Park Jimin, seseorang yang sangat Min Yoongi sayangi bahkan sangat ia cintai, obat dari segala rasa sakitnya, gula dari pahitnya kehidupan, matahari dalam gelapnya, kini harus meninggalkan Yoongi untuk selamanya. Dan selama itu ia berjanji akan tetap menjaga dengan baik Park Jimin dalam hati dan pikirannya, hingga Yoongi akan mendapatkan kehidupan barunya suatu saat nanti .

 **END**

©I'm sorry, Jimin

Hallo hallo semuanya…  
Lama sudah daku tak pernah menulis fanfict lagi, dikarenakan memang tak memiliki bakat dan inspirasi untuk menulis, sorry kalo banyak typo, belum diedit sama sekali behahahh…  
Eiyaa btw ini debutku fanfict tentang bities *eaaalkkk . sebenernya sih ini rewrite soalnya sudah pernah dipost disalah satu OA tentang bities dih, tapi gpp yekan  
Semoga kalian suka :)  
Review sangat diperlukan untuk menunjang semangat dalam menulis cerita abal-abal, garing bin kriyuk, dan tak feel seperti ini hikss.. syedih kan  
Oke sebelumnya thankies buat yang mau membaca, apalagi mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review hehehe… jeongmal kamsahamnida

 _Sincerely : Jimiestry_


End file.
